beybladeangelsheartfandomcom-20200214-history
BBAH Doujinshi (Part II)
This is the list of links to read the' Beyblade: Angel's Heart''' 'II '''doujinshi. :* Read the pages right to left Story Outline One year has passed, and it's time for this year's World Beyblading Championship Tournament to begin. The BladeBreakers have split-up, and a new blader, Sumeragi Daichi has come and taken his place in the BBA Revolutions as Takao's partner. But something's different: Carlos seems more sinister than ever and Naoto becomes too protective. Later, Takao and everyone else realize that they and their Holy Beasts are involved in a battle that has been going on since the beginning of time! A battle between good and evil, Chaos and Order, the Devil and the Gods themselves! One that is now going on between Naoto and Carlos, and they must fight each other, with the power lent by the Holy Beasts of the world, to determine their fate!! Chapters Chapter One The next Beyblade World Tournament has finally begun! While in New York, Hiromi comes across Kumiko, and Rei and Mao meet Tori and Fuka! While happy to see eachother again, everyone is asking them the same question: where's Naoto? : Chapter One: One Year Later!! Let the Games Begin... Again!!! Chapter Two The day of the Beyblade Tournament has come, and all the eyes and ears of the world are focused on the battle arena. But when things get bad, it's revealed that there will be two new teams joining the tournament: The Black Rose Brigade and the BladeDancers Mafia! : Chapter Two: The Return of Carlos & Naoto- The Real Battle Begins!! Chapter Three Naoto has finally come back... but not as herself. While in the Italy Stage of the tournament, everyone starts to question about Naoto's sudden change of heart. They soon suspect that the deranged Carlos had something to do with it. : Chapter Three: Wounded Heart- The Mystery Unravels!!! Chapter Four The Black Rose Brigade decided to throw a dinner party for the teams of the tournament in Spain. While there were some that agreed to come, everyone starts to question if the BladeDancers Mafia, especially Naoto, will attend. And in the park one night, Kai realizes that fighting Carlos is taking a serious toll on Naoto's body! : Chapter Four: Tears of the Night- The Truth Surfaces!!! Chapter Five The Black Rose Brigade Dinner Party smoothly goes on for a while, until the BladeDancers Mafia make a stunning entrance, dragging along Naoto. While the partying goes well, things turn sour when Carlos appears and crashes the party! : Chapter Five: The Dark Revelation- The Destiniy of the Two!!! Chapter Six Carlos and Naoto reveal their Holy Beasts: Carlos' evil devil-type spirit Demolot and Naoto's beautiful angel-type spirit Seraphina! But as the two powers collide, it brings about an end to their conflict. : Chapter Six: The Final Blow- Holy Angel vs. Evil Devil Chapter Seven While enjoying a relaxing day in Madrid, everyone learns that Naoto is able to relax and get the proper medical attention she needs, Carlos is keeping his distance so that the BBA won't disqualify him and his brother from the tournament, and everything turns out well in the end. : Chapter Seven: Afterwards- The After-Math of the Night Raid Chapter Eight FINAL The BBA announces that the next stage of the tournament will be held in the hometown of the Black Rose Brigade and the BladeDancers Mafia: Hawaii! And to make thing more interesting, the BladeDancers has offered everyone lodging during the stay. : Chapter Eight: Next Stage- The Next Beybattle!